The Legend of Mew
by TheGreatStickfigure
Summary: An important/iconic Pokemon (Mew) in the (human-less) Pokemon world went missing many years ago. A new version of this Pokemon has been created (Mewtwo) but the experiment went wrong, Causing almost a lot of death and war and becoming a threat to the Pokemon world. An exploration team (Team WIN) has been sent to find Mew to help stop Mewtwo.
1. Chapter 1: The birth of Mewtwo

The Legend of Mew

Chapter 1:The Birth of Mewtwo

Alakazam: "Our nation will no longer be Godless, even if we did lose our most important icon that day. I am proud to say that the 'new' Mew has finally been created!"

A large group of Pokemon all cheer in happiness. They all wave their hands, wings, vines, or anything they have in the air. Suddenly a huge bird wearing a crown descends from the clouds and into the podium.

Alakazam: "ah, King Lugia" Alakazam bows down in the presence of his king. Everyone bows down as well. "We have such great news."

Lugia: "I've heard, that's why I have arrived" "How was your mission?" asked Alakazam."We succeeded with flying colors, the great thief has been captured" Lugia said with great pride.

Lugia is the leader of a big nation known as Pizox (silent 'x') he has his main royal subject, Alakazam, he is known as "The world's smartest Pokemon" His Best Friend, Ho-oh helps him on international missions, that Lugia enjoys doing outside of his "king time" Pizox is a very big nation consistent of two big cities, a few towns, and their hidden village. They believe in Arceuism; a religion that involves worshiping a Pokemon called Arceus.

Lugia: "Everyone. A new age has begun. Even though we lost Mew in that tragic accident many years ago, we now have a new Mew; A Mew-two!" Everyone cheered louder. "He will serve the same purpose that Mew should have, many, many years ago. He will absorb all the new information of the world and send it to the holy Arceus! He will be proud of US, for supporting this nation for helping him by making a new Mew, and the Birth of Mewtwo!"

Everyone cheered louder and they started to jump up and down. They kept chanting "Mewtwo Mewtwo!" Two Sableye quickly and quietly walked up to Lugia. The Sableye in the front gave him a Letter. It read: "Mewtwo has killed them all. Only survivor: Darkrai. 'Project: Mew-Two' has been cancelled."

Tears began to fill Lugia's eyes. He slowly floated next to Alakazam. "Read this" whispered Lugia. "Oh my Arceus" whispered Alakazam to himself. "What do I tell them?" asked Lugia "This is a difficult position for us, but when we have a threat, our Pokemon must know." responded Alakazam, in their "incognito" conversation.

There was a long silence. The crowd was confused. Suddenly two more Sableye gave a letter to Lugia. This one said: "The original Mew might be confirmed. Location: Mystery Jungle. Exploration Team: Team WIN. Team Rank: Gold. Mission rank: S. Mission Length Expectancy (MSL) 2-3 days."

Lugia: "There has been a-" As soon as he was going to finish his sentence a beam came from the sky and struck King Lugia unconscious. "Its him!" shouted Alakazam. But the shout couldn't be heard well due to all the panicking and screaming from the crowd of Pokemon. Pokemon were tripping on each other and shoving one another. It was the epitome of panic.

"The beam came from over there!" A figure disappeared from a window, way above the location of the speech. Two Pidgeots came flying after it. One of the Pidgeots carried a Sceptile on its feet. The Sceptile arms were hanging on the Pidgeot's feet ready for action. A Rhydon that was hidden in sight from the podium jumped in to protect Lugia and take him to safety. The four Sableye quickly surrounded Alakazam. It was all a beautifully quick formation indeed. Alakazam and everyone he works with, even Lugia, even if he was unconscious at the time, all knew that this meant war.

I do not own Game Freak, Nintendo, or the Pokemon franchise. This is a non-profit story.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the jungle

The Legend of Mew

Chapter 1:The Birth of Mewtwo

"Breathing?"

"Normal"

"Heart rate?"

"Steady"

"Estimated time of birth?"

"1 or 2 hours"

"Estimated time to party?"

"Now, sir."

"LET IT BEGIN" Shouted The Prinplup; head of 'Project: Mew-Two'.

All the Poke-Scientists began to cheer, dance, and party. All kinds of food and drinks were at the party. There was a lot of max elixir, poffins, berries, sweet apples, edible "rare candy" and music of course. The point of the party was not just to celebrate, but to make a friendly environment for the Mew-two.

"Silence!" shouted Prinplup (AKA The Prinplup, who is named that because of his fame of having such a vast knowledge of science) He raised his glass.

"First we make a toast, to us and to Mewtwo"

Everyone raised their glass. Everyone kept saying"Cheers" to each other. "And cheers to our project, as it will prosper and help save all of Pokemonkind and complete the prophecy, of course." said Kadabra, brother of Alakazam who is known as the smartest Pokemon.

Everyone toast there glass and said cheers to Mewtwo as well. The music came up again and all the Pokemon were dancing their asses (or whatever they have) off.

Everyone was dancing and cheering at the thought of the most important project of all time being complete. The scientists can finally return home back to their families. Except Porygon, who basically lives in the lab and chills in the computers.

Suddenly the entire lab room started flashing red and alarm started ringing. The music stopped. All the Pokemon froze in horror. A green flash is a minor alarm for minor problems, A yellow one is for more hazardous problems, Orange is for really bad problems/evacuation. But red, a red alarm never rung in the lab before, it was considered an urban myth.

Everyone panicked and started running away with their important things. Mewtwo's capsule started to crack and eyes open. The unholy alarm kept ringing as the creature's artificially demonic eyes stared at the chaos around it. Kadabra and his two strongest scientist friends, Beheeyem and Lunatone faced the capsule and prepared to tame the beast.

Porygon transferred himself into the lab's computers to try and control Mewtwo. Mewtwo shook off Porygon's attempts of control and peace. Kadabra, Beheeyem, and Lunatone used psychic on Mewtwo but it didn't even do damage on him. Mewtwo Used aura sphere and Lunatone literslly broke in two pieces. He used Hyper beam and blasted Kadabra and Lunatone. The beam caused a big explosion on the lab. Mewtwo blasted the lab again, incinerating all the scientists and all the groundbreaking work they had done.

Everything was gone. Everything they worked for, their existence was meaningless once their work is gone, and now it is.

Mewtwo floated away, above the fire. The sky was clear and the wind slowly blew on him. As he stared down he noticed he needed more, more fire, more power...

Alakazam: "Our nation will no longer be Godless, even if we did lose one of our most important Pokemon that day. I am proud to say that the 'new' Mew has finally been created!"

A large group of Pokemon all cheer in happiness. They all wave their hands, wings, vines, or anything they have in the air. Suddenly a huge bird wearing a crown descends from the clouds and into the podium.

Alakazam: "ah, King Lugia" Alakazam bows down in the presence of his king. Everyone bows down as well. "We have such great news."

Lugia: "I've heard, that's why I have arrived" "How was your mission?" asked Alakazam."We succeeded with flying colors, the great thief has been captured" Lugia said with great pride.

Lugia is the leader of a big nation known as Pizox (silent 'x') he has his main royal subject, Alakazam, he is known as "The world's smartest Pokemon" His Best Friend, Ho-oh helps him on international missions, that Lugia enjoys doing outside of his "king time" Pizox is a very big nation consistent of two big cities, a few towns, and their hidden village. They believe in Arceuism; a religion that involves worshiping a Pokemon called Arceus.

Lugia: "Everyone. A new age has begun. Even though we lost Mew in that tragic accident many years ago, we now have a new Mew; A Mew-two!" Everyone cheered louder. "He will serve the same purpose that Mew should have, many, many years ago. He will absorb all the new information of the world and send it to the holy Arceus! He will be proud of US, for supporting this nation for helping him by making a new Mew, and the Birth of Mewtwo!"

Everyone cheered louder and they started to jump up and down. They kept chanting "Mewtwo Mewtwo!" Two Sableye quickly and quietly walked up to Lugia. The Sableye in the front gave him a Letter. It read: "Mewtwo has killed them all. Only survivor: Prinplup. 'Project: Mew-Two' has been cancelled."

Tears began to fill Lugia's eyes. He slowly floated next to Alakazam. "Read this" whispered Lugia. "Oh my Arceus" whispered Alakazam to himself. "What do I tell them?" asked Lugia "This is a difficult position for us, but when we have a threat, our Pokemon must know." responded Alakazam, in their "incognito" conversation.

There was a long silence. The crowd was confused. Suddenly two more Sableye gave a letter to Lugia. This one said: "The original Mew might be confirmed. Location: Mystery Jungle. Exploration Team: Team WIN. Team Rank: Gold. Mission rank: S. Mission Length Expectancy (MSL) 2-3 days."

Lugia: "There has been a-" As soon as he was going to finish his sentence a beam came from the sky and struck King Lugia unconscious. "Its him!" shouted Alakazam. But the shout couldn't be heard well due to all the panicking and screaming from the crowd of Pokemon. Pokemon were tripping on each other and shoving one another. It was the epitome of panic.

"The beam came from over there!" A figure disappeared from a window, way above the location of the speech. Two Pidgeots came flying after it. One of the Pidgeots carried a Sceptile on its feet. The Sceptile arms were hanging on the Pidgeot's feet ready for action. A Rhydon that was hidden in sight from the podium jumped in to protect Lugia and take him to safety. The four Sableye quickly surrounded Alakazam. It was all a beautifully quick formation indeed. Alakazam and everyone he works with, even Lugia, even if he was unconscious at the time, all knew that this meant war.

I do not own Game Freak, Nintendo, or the Pokemon franchise. This is a non-profit story.


End file.
